The Final Spark
by Luvlee Kitsune Forever
Summary: It's eighth grade graduation, but someone comes into my life that will change it forever. What happens next? Well, i'll have to find that out as the days go on.
1. Prologue

**_Ready for a new story??? Hmmmm??? Ok. This one is kind of a mix of a bunch of movies and shows and books etc that my friends and I really enjoy. Hopefully it doesn't get too crazy and hopefully you guys enjoy it! _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Only my retarded ideas._**

* * *

**_"Mama? Where are you?" I called through the house. I had just arrived home from school. It was my last day of eighth grade. And tonight was graduation from middle school. Finally. but when I got home, noone was there. I was confused because we had to leave in an hour to go back to graduation. _**

**_"Mama?! Mama! Where are you?" I began to worry. My mom never left the house without telling me. And if she did she would at least call my cell or text me or leave a note on the piano. But she wasn't here. I shrugged my shoulders and went into my room to get ready. Now, you see, our school isn't a normal school. It was pretty bizarre actually. Every thing had to be a certain theme. Like, Halloween? They would assign every grade a different theme. And for chorus concerts we would all have to wear matching everything. It was odd. So tonight, for graduation, we all have to wear our favorite halloween costume. Even though it's summer. _**

**_"Now where's my costume?" I rummaged through my closet where I had put my costume, but it wasn't there. "Everything's disappearing. This isn't cool anymore." _**

**_"Was it ever?"_**

**_"Hm?" I didn't notice the fact that someone was talking to me in an empty house and that there was a strange figure behind me. _**

**_"I said, was it ever cool?" Now noticing the fact, i spun around quickly to see a tall man wearing glasses in a school uniform standing behind me. He spoke softly but firmly and he held a laptop in front of his face. _**

**_"Wh-who are you?" I forced out. _**

**_"That's not important at the moment. Right now I need to show you something." I stood frozen for a minute, but then decided that i should go. I mean, he seemed nice enough. But i guess you think i'm pretty stupid for thinking that. _**

**_"I'm following." I replied, finally, and he took my hand. His hand was warm and smooth. I could tell he was strong, but not too strong, and that he was smart. He lowered the laptop from his face, and I could now see that he had beautiful eyes hiding behing his glasses and his smile was inviting and gentle. I knew i had made the right choice in following. _**

**_"Come along then." He led me outside and down fourth avenue to the beach. "We need to go right." He said checking his laptop. I nodded and headed for the Point. He began to run. _**

**_"Why are you running?!" I screamed as I nearly tripped over a pot hole. He didn't reply and just continued pulling. _**

**_We arrived at the Point and I noticed that there was a tent and stage set up, but no one was around. I thought that I was just supposed to help set up for a party or something so I began heading down towards the tent and started looking for people. I couldn't see anyone. Ah well. At the time, it didn't seem like a big deal, but boy was I in for a surprise. _**

**_"Follow me, Miss DeNegris." How did he know my name? Why did he know my name? If he knew my name, why did he call me miss denegris instead of brianna? hmmm....I nodded and linked my arm with his as he had intended. _**

**_"May I ask where we are going?" I tried to act refined and sweet, as he did, i think it came out as annoying and pathetic. _**

**_"Just a walk." He said as if it was normal for a young girl to take a random walk with a stranger. I pulled away and began running when I saw someone else in the bushes. Murderers, i had thought. Child abusers. Idiots. "Wait! MIss!" He ran after me. I tripped, catching my sleeve on a branch._**

**_"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I tried to pull my arm away from the tree. "Get away from me!" He clasped onto me and wouldn't let go as I struggled to get free. "Get away you creep! HELP!" I screamed. Why was no one coming? I know for a fact everyone was home. "HELP!" I screamed again. Still no help. I saw something move in the bushes again. I pushed it aside to be 'just a squirrel' and boy was I wrong. _**

**_"May I help?" Another boy jumped from the bushes. This one was incredibly tall and muscular. He had dark hair and seemed like one of them strong silent types. _**

**_"Will everyone get away from me?! THIS IS HARASSMENT!" I screamed. When I said that, the glasses man let go. I quickly freed my jacket and ran again. A third man...or boy rather stood in front of me. "Will no one leave me alone?! GAH!" I pushed the boy down on the ground and heard a thud as I ran past, towards my great aunt's house who was three houses down from the Point. Sadly, I trippd and someone fell on top of me. I heard a crack like glass breaking. And that's when I saw it. The object that would change my life forever. _**


	2. To get Answers

**_"Why do you have this?" I asked, now shaking from fear. I lifted the broken object gently, noticing every crack and missing piece. "Why would you take this?!" I screamed, pushing the man off of me. I examined the person's face. He had a scared look on his face. His blonde hair fell into his eyes. I wasn't sure who he was, but I knew he had no right holding what he did. "Answer me! Why?!" I stood tall i front of him as he sat motionless on the hot pavement. "Fine. Don't answer me. But if you EVER do ANYTHING to hurt anyone I will come after you!" I went to run when two new men grabbed onto my arms. They seemed to be twins. Both had shining eyes and reddish orange hair. I couldn't see anything else because at that moment a blindfold was forced around my eyes. This is what I get for being attacked by five guys. "Stop thi-" I tried to scream again, but then I blacked out. All i remember then is waking up in a strange room with a headache. _**

**_"Will you let me go? I am not supposed to be here! And why did you have it? Why did you have my picture of my entire family?! You broke it! You broke the frame and you ripped the picture! That was my last memory of half of them! HOw could you?!" I screamed and squirmed trying to untie the rope they put around my wrists. I used to be able to get out of any rope, but this wasn't happening this time. I just decided to sit still. _**

**_"Now. I see our princess has finally calmed down. Shall we turn the lights on? Or does the princess wish to stay tied up for a bit longer?" The voice seemed familiar. I squinted through the darkness to see a glare. The glasses man stood their. I knew it. _**

**_"Princess? What are you talking about?! I'm an innocent girl who is supposed to be graduating right now!" _**

**_"I'm afraid you won't be graduating today, princess. We have other plans for you." I froze. What did they mean by 'other plans for me'? Now i was scared. I never knew the true mean of terror until now. _**

**_"Please. Let me go! I need to go!" I began to sob. I felt the rope loosen and then fall from my wrists. I pulled my hands up to my face, not even thinking to punch the man and run. I felt a hand on my shoulder, shoving it off I stood up and went to the other side of the room. "OW!" I screamed, stepping on something sharp. I forgot I wasn't wearing shoes when they captured me. "Crap!" I screamed. "Where's the light?" The light came on. "Ok. That's not good." I said staring at my bleeding foot. "What was on the floor here?" _**

**_"The picture." The man in glasses replied as if it was nothing. _**

**_"WHY WAS MY PICTURE ON THE GROUND?!" I screamed, forgetting about my injured foot. I went to thrust myself at the man, but landed on the cut and fell to my knees in pain. Why is it that the girl is always the one to get hurt? _**

**_"What happened, Kyouya-chan?" The little boy from before walked in. He must have heard my screams. And apparantly th guy with glasses had the name of Kyouya. _**

**_"Kyouya, is it? Hmph. Shouldve guessed. You're stuck up, too smart, and don't care about anything but money. Of course. You have to be Kyouya Ootori, don't you? And if you're Kyouya then the little boy besides you must be Mitsukini Honinozuka. Typical. I can't believe you guy. now wheres the other four?" I said entirely pissed off. I heard a strange call and the rest came in. But instead of four, five came in. The fifth was a short boy with black hair and a girlish figure. "Tamaki Suoh. Morinozuka. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And lemme guess. The little fifth is being forced into your group as a DOG!" I screamed. They all froze as if I had said something they didn't want me to know. "What'd I say? Forced to work like a DOG?!" They stayed frozen. "Heh. I'm leaving. Good bye." I went to stand and landed on my foot. I winced, but kept going. I had to get out of this place. I started heading to the door but a tall, muscular man with bright red hair and an evil facial expression stood in front of it. "And who are you?" I asked trying not to act intimidated. _**

**_"Nekozawa. You're not going anywhere, princess." _**

**_"Don't call me princess. Now if you excuse me, I have a graduation to attend." I scratched his arm with my nails, causing him to bleed. He winced and stepped aside. I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Wait. Where were we? I walked down the hall..well...more like limped down the hall and down the stairs to the door that went outside. I stepped outside to see a huge rose garden maze. I walked over to one of the people standing outside (they were asian) and asked for directions. "Excuse me. Can you point me to Walsh?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at them confused and they just walked away like I was some random crazy person. "No way." i said looking up at the plaque on the gazebo up ahead. 'Property of Ouran High School.' It couldn't be. Could it? "Where am i?" I asked myself. I Crossed my hands to feel lace beneath my arms. I looked down to see that I was draped in a yellow gown. I felt the back of my head, and there on the back of my head was a giant bow. I couldn't reallybe at ouran, could I? "No no no. This can't be. I had so many plans for BHS!" I limped to the gazebo to find a boquet of flowers on the ground. I lifted them up, pricking my finger. I pushed the pain aside and removed the card that was attatched to the boquet. _**

im srry we hd 2 do ths 2 u sweet3. but ull get it soon enuff.  
plz dnt be mad us. We luv u lots. c u soon.  
luv, mommy and daddy.

**_What did they mean they were sorry they had to do this to me? Why are they sorry? Why did the ditch me? Too many questions. I guess the only thing to do was to get answers. _**


	3. Dark Oblivion

**_I limped back towards the room where I was held as a captive. My foot still throbbed from the glass that penetrated the skin, but I pushed it aside because i had to get back home. Sure. Maybe it had always been my dream to come here, but not like this. I had to get answers and fast. _**

**_I finally reached the room, but now it was filled with young girls about my age and all ages around it. I noticed that the boys who captured me were sitting at a table or couch with girls in the same outfit as I surrounding them. _Players _I thought as I passed each one. I limped my way to where i cut my foot to see if the evidence of their horrid ways was still there. Sadly, it wasn't. But my foot was still cut...but what would that prove? That i was clumsy? _**

**_"Ah. Princess, you have come to join us." Kyouya said in a charming way as he did to lure me to doom earlier that day. _**

**_"All i came to do was get answers. But i highly doubt you have the class to give them to me." I tried to stand tall and look brave, but the truth was I was shaking in side and I wanted to collapse from pain, both mental and physical. _**

**_"Well come with me. What do you want to know?" _**

**_"What do you think I want to know? Let's see. how has my day one so far? Oh yeah. Captured by strange men. Woke up in a strange room. Cut my foot on my favorite picture and most prized possession. Go downstairs on a bleeding limb to find out i'm in Japan, half way around the world. Find a note from my parents leaving me with a million questions. And then limping back up to find a million girls swooning over all of you bastards!" I screamed. Surprisingly, no one but kyouya heard which is quite odd....Were they all deaf or something? _**

**_"Oh right. Your foot. What should we do about that now?" _**

**_"WE? You really think i'm gonna let you HELP me? You're the one who got me into this mess! I just want answers so I can go home!" I screamed and now everyone stared at me. But more with concern then surprise. Then i noticed their gazes weren't at my face, they were down towards my leg. I looked down to see I was standing in a pool of my own blood. Wow...that was how bad the cut was? Oh crap...here comes the panic attack. _**

**_"What the hell?!?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Everyone continued to stare. Ok. What the heck was wrong with these rich bastards? They just stare but don't help? Great. And here comes hyperventilating. "I...cant....breath....*gasp*" I noticed that the room was now spinning and i fell back hitting my head, again, and blacking out, again. _**

**_I couldn't see anything, but I could hear silence until someone finally broke it. _**

**_"Princess? Princess are you alright? Baby? Honey! Brianna wake up!" I knew that voice But...why would he be here? I thought he said...Then I fell into a deep oblivion of darkness. _**


	4. Sparks are flying

**_"Shhh. She's waking up!" I heard a voice shush everyone in the room as my eyes gently fluttered open like butterflies flying away from a cacoon. "How are you feeling, miss?" A nurse in a mickey mouse shirt and scrub pants stood beside my bed. Her curly blonde hair flowed down to her elbows and her blue eyes glistned in the hospital light. She had a gentle smile on her face as she cooed the words into my ear. "Miss? Can you hear me?" Her smile began to fade. _**

**_"I can hear you. *groan* Eh. What happened? Last thing I knew someone was calling my name and then i fell into a black oblivion." I stated somewhat grogily. _**

**_"You lost too much blood. And then you hyperventilated and lost oxygen. Then you nearly died. But a very nice young man brought you in to us." I noticed she spoke broken English. Her accent seemed asian, but she looked like a mix of German and French. _**

**_"Uhm...what young man?" I asked trying to be sweet, even though I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I went to sit up straiter and winced. "Ow. My foot...why would that hurt my..?" Then i looked up and noticed my foot was elevated above my head on a sling. Of course. So, of course, It would hurt if I moved. "Great." Sarcasm was pure in my voice. _**

**_"Hai! It will hurt! And i didn't catch the young man's name. Would you like me to send him in?" She asked politely. I nodded slightly and then slowly moved to sit upright. I fixed my hair and saw my lip gloss was sitting on the night stand next to my bed. I grabbed it and applied it quickly before the young man walked in. _**

**_"Knock Knock." The boy stood in the doorway, knocking on the frame. His gentle voice seemed to sing. When he looked at me with his big blue eyes I froze. _Thank god i fixed my hair, _I thought as he smiled at me. _**

**_"C...come in." I said with a gentle stutter. He slowly glided in, his ginger hair flowing from the slight breeze that came in from the window. He wore a white dress shirt with a blue jacket. His pants were carefully pressed and a perfect black. A blue tie hung untied from his neck and black shoes that were nicely shined were tied perfectly on his feet. I guessed he was about 15 or 16. Possibly 17. But you wouldn't know it from his flawless porcelain skin. I froze again when he sat at the chair next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. _**

**_"Are you ok? You gave us quite a scare back there." His rosy lips curled into a bright smile and he kissed my forehead. I now realised he looked incredibly familiar, but I couldn't remember why. _**

**_"I'm fine, I think. Uhm, who are you?" I askd trying to laugh, but it came too hard. I mean, a total stranger saves my life then kisses me gently on the forehead? Does that sound normal to you? No. Not at all. Especially after I realised why I knew him. _**

**_"I'm-" I cut him off quickly before he could get the first word out. _**

**_"Kaoru Hitachiin. Twin to Hikaru Hitachiin. Member of the Ouran High School Host Club. One of the horrid men who kidnapped me today!" I screamed and then slapped him across the face, but the smile never faded from his face. "Why are you still smiling?" I asked him confused. _**

**_"Because," He began to laugh. "It's all true. And i deserved that slap. I never meant for you to get hurt. Really. And when I saw yo collapse to the floor I knew I had to do something." _**

**_"You didn't have to do something when I was standing in a pool of my own blood?!" I screeched, nearly to the point of crying. _**

**_"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." His smile now began to fade as his eyes began to tear. "Really. I should go." He went to get up, put i grabbed his sleeve and he paused. He spun to look at me and i smiled. _**

**_"Stay." I said. "You are obviously sorry. And...You seem very familiar. Is it possible to feel like I've known you forever?" I asked sweetly. he laughed and sat back down. _**

**_"But you should rest, Princess. Losing all that blood isn't good for you. And by the way, we kidnapped you yesterday. Not today. You slept for a very long time." He patted my hand and i held on. He didn't try to pull away so we just sat there staring into each other's eyes, holding hands, practically reading each other's minds. For once, I felt like I belonged. _**

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP! Something sounded and I jumped. Wincing, I looked at him with scared eyes. A nurse ran in screaming there was a fire and we had to get out. _**

**_"But...How do I..?" I asked, but she ran out. _**

**_"Here. Get on my back. I'll carry you." Kaoru helped my out of the sling, and instead of putting me on his back, he cradled me out of he hospital. We went to step off the sidewalk to go towards the visitor's parking lot, but he tripped onto the grass garden to our right and I toppled him over. "You are just one bad luck item, aren't you?" He asked laughing. _**

**_"I suppose so. I don't suppose you could help a princess up?" He smiled, stood up, brushed off the dirt, and lifted me into his arms again. "Just, no more tripping." I said laughing. He nodded and we made our way to the parking lot. The rest of the patients as well as doctors, nurses, surgeons, visitors, and everyone else were gathered there and we sat there watching the building burn to ashes. Maybe I really was a bad luck item...Did I cause this to happen? Then I remembered. When Kaoru came in, I knocked over the water not thinking, and it was right next to an outlet. It must have been me. OH IT REALLY WAS MY FAULT! _**

**_"Who's fault was this?" The chief fireman spoke up. Noone stepped forward. I whispered into kaoru's ear to put me down. He did so and I hopped forward. _**

**_"Mine."_**


	5. Solemn Hello

**_I heard a gasp come from behind me. I looked and saw my parents standing there. Uhm...can you say awkward? _**

**_"Why would you do this?" The fireman asked me sternly, trying o stay calm._**

**_"I-I didn't mean to!" I burst into tears. "I'm sorry..." I turned and went back to my parents. I buried my head in my dad's chest as they wrapped their arms around me. They were warm and smelt like he beach. It brought back memories, good memories, of home. Where I should be right now, instead of being torturedin Japan. _**

**_A cold hand touched my shoulder. _**

**_"It's ok." His gentle voice whispered into my ear. I could tell it was Kaoru. He looked at my parents and I felt my dad's head move in a nod. "Oh..." Kaoru said solemnly. I suppose he mouthed somethin to them when I wasn't paying attention? _**

**_"What? What is it?" I asked, looking up at my dad. _**

**_"We've come to bring you home." He said, looking like I was putting him out. _**

**_"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, whiping my eyes with my arms. _**

**_"Of course not, it's just hard to believe all of this happened in only two days." My mom said, as if it were a surprise. _**

**_"What are you guys talking about?! You leave, let me be kidnapped and knocked out...uhm...yeah! This is gonna happen!!!!!! Ya know what? Let's just forget this and go home...please?" I choked on tears. I wanted so bad to get back home and see my friends. At least they wouldn't judge or feel like I was putting them out. _**

**_My dad nodded and he carried me to the car. The ride to the airport was quiet and i kept getting vibes from my parents like they thought it was all their fault. _**

**_"It's not your fault." I said as I cuddled my bip bit, my favorite bunny blankie from when I was one month old. _**

**_"We know...it's just...we wish it didn't happen like that. But it will be good for you to get back to your friends." My mom said wiping a tear from her eye. _**

**_"What's wrong mom? You are both acting like I was supposed to stay and be happy for the rest of my life without a single goodbye from you. I never wanted to go the way you made me! You don't realize how confused I am right now. i just need to get home, rest, and get back to my normal life until high school starts up again in the fall." I said. _**

**_"We know. And we're sorry. It was either this or something else. And the alternative wasn't our favorite choice." _**

**_"What's the alternative?" I asked solemnly. _**

**_"Your brother going away to a military high school." _**

**_"WHAT?! NO! HE CANT!!!!" I screamed out. I began crying. "I don't want him going into the military. I want him to become a professional all star or coach or chef or something." I said crying again. _**

**_"So do we, but it's his dream. This was yours. We decided yours so he wouldnt." I nodded looking at it in his perspective. _**

**_"Let him go." I said. _**

**_"What?" My mom turned around and looked at me surprised. _**

**_"Let. Him. Go. I wouldn't want my dream of becoming a performer pushed aside. I wouldn't want his dream pushed aside. Let him go." She looked shocked then turned around and nodded. We both began crying. I didn't wanna think about losing my brother and she didn't wanna think about losing her son. _**

**_"And one more thing. On a lighter note." My mom said. _**

**_"Hm?" I asked, wiping tears for, what, the tenth time? _**

**_"Your friends are all home waiting for you." I nodded and drifted off to sleep as the plane pulled away from the airport, up into the clouds. _**


	6. Home Sweet Home

**_"We're home." My dad said as he opened the car door. I guess I took a longer nap than expected. _**

**_"Yay!" I said grogily. I went to step out and landed on my foot. "OW! Oh yeah...the foot..." I said kinda pissed and my dad came to help me. "So where's my friends?" I asked. "You said they were here." _**

**_"They are. At the beach..." My dad said. _**

**_"The beach... really? I have to walk or limp...or hop...down a steep hill to the beach to find my friends? You have GOT to be kidding me..." I said._**

**_"Brianna! What happened to our sweet little girl?" My mom asked surprised. _**

**_"She was ditched, kidnapped, cut, almost dead, and burnt a hospital. She's not the same!" I screamed. I burst into tears and fell to my knees in the grass. "What's happened to me?" I cried. "I can't go see my friends like this. I just want to forget everything that happened." I said. "Can I go take a bath?" I asked. My mom nodded and helped me up. She and I went inside and my dad went down to the beach to tell my friends to go home. _**

**_About an hour later, I sat on my bed with my foot on pillow in my peach silk japanese robe/kimono thing. I was reading one of my favorite books, Gorgon's Gaze, when a knock came at my door. _**

**_"Who is it?" I called trying not to sound as bratty as i had for the past two days. _**

**_"It's me!" I heard a familiar voice say, but I couldn't put a face to it. _**

**_"Who's me?" I asked again._**

**_"Can i just come in?" They began to sound annoyed. _**

**_"sure." I said as I grabbed my blanket and threw it over myself . _**

**_The door opened a crack and I could see blonde hair with darkened eyes peering in. As the door opened more I could tell the eyes were a beautiful hazel and the boy was about my height. His face was read, probably from crying, and his body seemed tired and limp. When the door finally opened all the way and the face lifted for me to see the rest of the features I could see it was my little brother. _**

**_"Michael! What's wrong?"_**

**_"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I should never have asked! Why did I have to do this?! I wouldn't care if you hated me for the rest of my life! I'm so sorry!" He stod at the end of my bed and cried, burying his head in his hands. _**

**_"Michael, it's not your fault. Come here." I calmed him, patting the bed beside me. "You know it's not your fault. And I could never hate you. Youre my little brother. C'mon. Get real. And I promise, When my foot gets better I will do whatever you want to do for a whole day. Ok? Even if it includes sports." We laughed. It was nice to see a smiling face I knew. _**

**_"Are you glad to be home?" _**

**_"Ecstatic! Especially since now I can do this!" I jumped on top of him and began to tickle him like crazy. _**

**_"Stop it! Stop it! That tickles!" He rolled back and fourth laughing hysterically._**

**_"That's the point!" I said. We laughed hysterically until a knock came at my door. "Come in!" I yelled._**

**_"Well it's nice to see you smiling again." My mom and dad stood in the doorway smiling. "Can we join?" _**

**_"Join wha-" My parents ran and jumped onto my bed tickling my brother and I like we were three years old again. I was home. Finally home. No more drama. No more tears. No more pain. Home. "Stop it! Stop it! That tickles! You know how ticklish I am!" I screamed. My brother laughed and before I knew it I was the only one being tickled by three people who were all stronger than me. "Stop!!!" I laughed even harder. My parents and brother got tired and we all just sat there on my bed laughing. It was good to be home..._**


	7. random rant

OK.....I JUST SPENT HALF AN HOUR WRITING A RANT ON HOW I HAVE A SUCKY LOVE LIFE AND NO WRITING IDEAS AND THEN I CLICKED A WRONG BUTTON AND EVERYTHING WAS DELETED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I'M PISSED.........OK. I WILL START OVER....

So. I have written the past three chapters in the past three days and now i am losing ideas. I normally take ideas from fantasy love life since i have a sucky love life. but that didn't work. and when that fails i take ideas from my friends's love lives (this means you girff). but their's are boring at the moment. so when that fails i come up with my own ideas. and thats what i've been doing lately. own ideas. but now i am on idea lockdown where no ideas come to me for a while...and i'm pissed. So.....now i'm bored and decided to write a rant to keep you occupied for the next something odd minutes. oh well...uhm........b4 (BINGO!) i forget, if you have any ideas or criticism or anythying PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT~!!!!!! I NEED COMMENTS TO KEEP UP MY COURAGE THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING MY STORY!!!!!!!!! thank you. now...back to sucky love life. That's part of the reason I am writing a rant.

Well. Because i have a sucky love life no one asked me to homecoming...plus basically all the boys i know are ignorant and immature and annoying (not you griff...you know who...and then there's the freshman of course) plus none of my friends are going to homecoming so if i went i would be "all dressed up with no where to go" and be standing in the corner again. wait...when aren't i standing alone in the corner? OH YEAH! NEVER! I am always fricken standing in the corner! Even when i'm with my friends i'm excluded!!! take the halloween dance for example. the friends who were there, ignored me the whole friggin time. They either flirted with their bf/gf (this means you griff and karlie!) or talked with their friends (sarah and chamberlain) or kissed or went to the center of town...so i was alone...even when surrounded by friends. this is why i like the song ave maria cause it says "i feel alone when surrounded by friends" cause it is sooo true about me. i think the only friend who doesn't exclude me is my friend Alessandra..OH! And my friends Kailee, Meglin, Bailey, and Zhanetta... But i'm such a bitch i hang out with my new friends and ditch them. i mean. When I see them they treat me like nothing ever happened...but i always feel guilty...maybe i have to drop my new friends for a while...(sorry griff)...OH! And then...it get's better! When I am getting along with my friends, the inevitable happens. One of my "friends" acts all sweet and innocent and like she loves me around her boyfriend and our other friends. then they leave and it's just her and I and she glares and scowls and is a major bitch to me. yet no one else sees it except for one person! So only TWO PEOPLE see how annoying and how much of a bitch she is!!!!!!!!!!!!! is that wrong or what? *sigh* i guess you can't be friends with everyone...yet my mom somehow was...man i am jealous of her high school friendships. I mean she tells me so many stories and I just think "how can someone who can be friends with everyone give birth to the ultimate shy person who most people find strange and hate?" gah....thats mostly why my love life is sucky. I swear. I will probably be one of those forty year old virgins. but that's not news. I think i've known that since fourth grade. i mean the two "boyfriends" (i wouldn't even call them boyfriends) i had only dated me cause 1. they felt bad no one else liked me. 2. i was the only one as shy as they were...now isn't that nice to find out??? well....i suppose i should stop boring you with my sucky love life and friend life. oh well. Well...

SEND COMMENTS AND STUFF FOR IDEAS OR CRITICISM OR WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Luvlee Kitsune Forever


End file.
